The technical scope of the present invention is that of decoy devices, notably for roadside mines.
Such decoy devices are placed at the head of a column of vehicles or tanks. Their aim is to cause the mines to be triggered at a distance from the combat vehicles so as to be able to free a passageway.
A demining system is known by patent FR-2748560 that allows landmines that are laid, buried or placed by the roadside to be triggered.
This system is constituted by a small remotely-controlled vehicle that carries needle-like rods on its front part that are driven into the ground to ignite pressure sensitive mines. This vehicle also incorporates decoy means allowing the generation of an infrared signature close to that of a tank. Such an arrangement allows roadside mines (horizontal-action mines) that are generally fitted with infrared sensors to be triggered off.
The infrared decoy means described comprise a device that directs the exhaust gases from the vehicle""s engine towards upper and/or side areas of the vehicles so as to warm them.
The disadvantage of such an arrangement lies in that the demining vehicle causes the roadside mine to detonate directly onto it. This results in the more or less total destruction of the demining vehicle, thereby obliging it to be replaced or repaired involving a long and costly intervention directly in the theatre of operations and in the midst of a mined area.
The aim of the invention is to propose a decoy device that does not suffer from such drawbacks.
Thus, the decoy device according to the invention reliably ensures the triggering of roadside mines whilst avoiding the destruction of the decoy vehicle.
This results in a quicker and less costly demining operation.
Thus, the subject of the invention is a decoy device, notably for a roadside mine, characterised in that it comprises at least one flag fastened to a support, such flag incorporating at least one part ensuring the emission of radiation in the infrared spectrum.
According to a first embodiment, the flag can be constituted by at least one flexible panel carrying at least one heating element.
The heating element or elements can be connected to temperature-controlling means.
At least one heat sensor can be placed in the vicinity of the heating element and can be connected to the temperature-controlling means.
The heating element can incorporate at least one flexible conductive element fastened at a first part of the panel and made in a curve whose shape, when the heat element is operating, ensures the production of a thermal gradient between the first part and a second part of the panel.
The curve formed by the flexible conductive element can be a damped sinusoid.
Advantageously, the flag can be made of a rollable flexible material and the support can incorporate at least one roller.
According to another embodiment, the flag can be constituted by at least three flexible bands, at least one of the bands being fitted with a heating element.
The temperature of each heating element carried by a band can be controlled at a different value for each band.
The heating element of each band can incorporate at least one conductive element extending longitudinally between an upper edge and a lower edge of the band.
Each band can incorporate a temperature sensor.
According to another embodiment, the flag can be constituted by making at least three plates integral with one another, one plate at least carrying a heating element.
The plates can be connected together by removable connecting means.
All the plates placed in at least one area of the flap will preferably be fitted with heating elements connected to means to regulate the temperature, the temperature of each plate being able to be regulated individually.
Whatever the case, the flag will be constituted by or covered by a light-reflective material.
The reflective material can be formed by at least one metallized layer.
The flag can be fastened to a support in the form of a bracket integral with a front part of a vehicle, said flag carrying at least one weight integral with a lower edge.
The vehicle can be remotely-controlled and can carry means to generate an acoustic and/or seismic signal.